A World of Discord
This is a fanfic made on one of GEOs friends demands to get it done Beginning GEO has just finished off his latest fight with his archrival HH as he falls he reflects somberly on his conversation with Denning before the mission. GEO has enthusiastically told Denning of there success completely capturing the New World. Denning is untouched by this otherwise wonderful and unparalleled good news. GEO is off put and downtrodden over the cold reaction from the person he served. As if nothing happened Denning orders GEO on a final mission: To defeat HH: the head of the now crumbled resistance. GEO had nothing but contempt for his archrival HH and promised to defeat him. Before going out of Denning PEIC Palace, Denning warns GEO to not come back until HHs is defeated and to die if necessary for HHs defeat. Before GEO can fall he notices he is not alone: HH is falling too. GEO is then unconscious. GEO wakes up to find his archrival completely passive. GEO has energy but only completely gets it when he is graced by the sight of his underlings. GEO gets up almost completely revitalized and shouts proudly, "apprehend HH IMmediately!" GEOs sudden moment of victory is harshly interrupted when his henchman start attacking him. GEO may be powerful but his injuries from the previous battle are getting to him GEO fights well but it is through HHs intervention that he prevails. GEO is dumbfounded over how his tried and true henchman could just turn on him like that. Before GEOs anguished thoughts could overtake him even more, HH announces his intent to go out to PEIC to defeat Denning once and for all. GEOs is blessed with a brief respite from his emotions over how funny he found this idea but nonetheless volunteers to go with him so he could find out what is going on himself. They start from New York City: The subject of their previous battle and go northwest. In their way is the catskills mountains as they go into the entrance, HH introduces himself to GEO as, "Tannon." GEO was impressed with the trust HH invested into him and revealed to HH albeit curtly that his name is George. They would soon go through many brigands who operated in the disorder of Dennings conquest of the new world. GEO and HH make it to the halfway through to their destination to take a break. In the high altitudes of the mountain the duo is freezing. GEO braces himself through the pain he is in, expecting no mercy and no help in his desperate situation. However, to GEOs surprise HH uses the heat he has in his lanturn to warm GEO. GEO is overcome by this grace of which is foreign in the world he has been living in. Despite this, GEO shrugs it off, immediately insisting to HH that no deed in the world would get him to be friends with him. HH is undeterred and has faith that this is just a product of the social environment GEO has been in. After regaining their energy the duo makes it past the second part of the mountain in the North westernmost parts of New York. There they are found by mutual friend and secret spy Aaron. The reunion was a surprising episode for Aaron but before more could be said he advised them to look for another highly successful spy, manipulator and force master: Nick. Nick was a mutual rival to both GEO and HH but they realized that against Denning and his TDAO empire, they needed all the help they can get. Before GEO and HH would leave, Aaron provided them with a boat to get through the great lakes and eventually for use to get to PEIC. After making it through the great lakes they made their way into Quebec and had to get through the northern limits of the Applachian mountains. As an apology to GEO for the unexpected and incoming new mountain range to get through HH offers GEO his rations for the ride. GEO is uneasy over how nice his archrival is treating him after everything they have been through. GEO insists HH keep the rations for himself and they push on. As they make through the greater part of the grueling mountains, GEO has become genuinely hungry. After much more time of pressing on, GEO succumbs to his hunger GEO asks HH if he kept the rations. HH takes them out of his bag and gives them to GEO. GEO is struck by heavy cognitive dissonance and guilt after having just asked and gotten his previous antagonists last rations for the mountain trip. GEOs gradually having a change of heart over his traveling partner HH. Afterwards the group makes it to the peak of the last particularly threatening mountain. As they are walking, HH spots Graduon trapped. HH instinctively springs into action to save Graduon but is trapped. Saku comes out and laughs at his next success. GEO catches up to HH and sees for himself what has just went down but before GEO can free HH, the area becomes surronded by his former henchman. Denning walks towards GEO and congratulates him on his victory against HH and explains that this trap is no ordinary trap, its Dennings infamous report bot. A wonderweapon designed to tortuously destroy whoever falls into its range. HH, hearing this, begs GEO to help him. Denning counters HHs plea with an offer to be in his good graces once again. GEO considers his situation carefully. At first, GEO is overcome with the idea of finally defeating his archnemesis once and for all but then remembers the kindness HH has displayed to him throughout the journey and has a brief impasse over what to do. Denning is exceedingly confident that GEO will join his side again and pushes GEO for an answer. With Dennings push for an answer, GEO remembers his last conversation with Denning before traveling with HH and makes his decision. Using his Regalia Weapon as Duke of Freege, GEO destroys Dennings report bomb. Denning is immediately brought into a rage over the failure of his plan and GEOs rejection of his authority. GEO is struggling to hold his own against Denning. As GEOs struggle ensures, his old henchman see the Freege Regalia: symbol of GEOs leadership of the House of Freege on the floor and remember all the fun times and adventures GEO had with them. GEOs henchman unanimously decide to attack Denning and relieve GEO of the struggle. In all the ensuring action Saku flees for his life disavowing his loyalty to Denning. Denning is outraged by all these developments but remembers that his main plan still needs to be tended too. As a result, Denning flees. With the battle over, HH gains the energy to stand up and congratulates GEO on his decision. GEO picks up his Freege Regalia weapon shining even stronger then before. Before GEO can stare into his Freege Regalia weapon more, HH happily reminds GEO that he was right that they can be friends. GEO wholeheartedly agrees with HH but reminds him that they still have to free Nick. They go to the next area and free a unconscious Nick. Nick wakes up freed from the trap to the sight of a badly damaged GEO and HH. Nick puts the pieces together and realizes that the duo had saved him from this trap. Nick comes to realize that his old adversary's were not the bad people he imagined them to be and after noticing their injuries realized they went through a intense battle to save him. Nick thanks the two of them who then ask him if they can help them defeat Denning. Graduon for a few seconds becomes even more confused over not only why GEO and HH are working together but why GEO is actually fighting Denning now. As a show of gratitude, Graduon reveals that Denning has a major plan to take away all of the energy on Miiverse by placing machines on every community. Using these machines would give Denning energy from the ground that he would then use to rule Miiverse. With his energy from Miiverse he will use it to alter Miiverse into his own twisted world that only he rules called Discord. HH, GEO and his underlings are all horrified that Denning could go so far in his quest to rule Miiverse. With this news the group realizes they need to defeat Denning as fast as possible. They make it to New Brunswick. It is there that they see Owen. Owen proudly, but also humbly reveals that him and his loyal army in exile have coalesced with HHs old resistance previously in hiding now led by Aaron and reconquered the entire New World except Dennings capital: PEIC- now a fortified island fortress. Owen points to him at what looks like a dark grey void and begs them to defeat Denning and his rule once and for all. The trio along with GEOs henchman do not know what is going to happen but oblige. Owen rewards them by heavily upgrading the boat GEO and HH used for the Great Lakes and providing GEOs Freege henchmen with 2 boats to back the trio up. The trio and GEOs henchman each bid Owen a farewell for now as their boats glide through the sea. Nicks force powers do a wonderful job of restraining the remnants of Dennings navy clustered around the capital and GEOs henchman use their 2 boats to completely clear the way for all of them to disembark on PEIC. Denning has built a giant tower-palace dedicated to his reign in the central part of PEIC where Dennings Discord Machine is being hosted on. GEOs henchmen guard the entrance of the palace as the trio go in. The trio make it through a intense battle with Dennings elites. The journey was long and hard but nothing the trio was not prepared for. GEOs previous time in the tower and Graduons understanding of the layout of the tower was key to making the trios journey through the tower much more possible then it could have ever been. They make it to the top. It initially looks barren and dark. But they see a light after traversing one last set of apparently ancient stairs. Its here they see Denning. He has become stronger then ever and has absorbed the power of his capital the PEIC community. Dennings acquisition is what caused the dark grey void that currently surrounds PEIC. Denning overconfidently welcomes the trio by saying, "Welcome to Discord: A world ruled by me and me only." The trio walks up to face him. Denning warns to them that if he is destroyed the world will be destroyed with him. This stuns all three of them. Before Denning can make any attacks on them they all realize and agree that their friendship was savory and that were they are now, they cant afford to give up. The fight commences, Graduon uses his force to restrain Denning so GEO and HH can attack. GEOs Freege Regalia and HHs masterful sword are very powerful and are able to cut through Dennings newfound power. This is shortlived though as Dennings newfound power shatters Graduons grip. Denning is incensed over this and attacks Graduon. Graduons saber barely holds off Dennings onslaught. Dennings attack on Graduon is shortlived though when GEO hits Denning with his Freege Regalia weapon causing Denning to remember what happened previously between them. GEO and Denning come to intense blows. HH takes this situation to relieve GEO and attack Denning with very sharp hits with his sword. Denning, seeing a pattern briefly ponders what to do. Graduon uses this opportunity to use a mind trick on Denning. This gives the trio enough time to agree on their next course of action; the trio agrees to attack Denning together with everything they got. GEO uses his Freege Regalia weapon, HH jumps up and attacks Denning with his sword and Graduon uses a force powered saber attack. The resulting strength causes Denning to fall in pain which then turns into defeat. The trio congratulate each other. But this congratulation soon turns into a somber embrace and goodbye. The trio gradually starts dissapearing but they stand strong with the satisfaction of their adventure behind them. A flash appears in a few moments. In those brief few seconds the trio wakes up once again on top of Dennings tower, there they find Denning still unconscious and they look to the view from his tower together as the time goes from night to day in a beautiful sunrise that alone would have sufficed as a sufficient reward for their adventure. HH ponders why everyone survived. Nick himself knew Denning was not lying through his force and felt a similar question come along but GEO responds to the both of them that, "Maybe, up in the sky theres an admin that watches over us and fixes the world for us when it goes wrong. I hope they were entertained by the story we gave them." They get out of the tower to be met by all of their friends and a new day is declared.